Infinity War II: Return Of Ultron
"In 2017, the rules... Will be reset, and two Realities will fight or fall!" -Tagline Infinity War II: Return Of Ultron is a shooter video game which is the sequel to Infinity War. The storyline follows the 13 year old Jackson 'Jacks' Pearce after the events of Infinity War, and it also follows his younger, 11 year old counterpart in the Incredibles 4: Rise Of The Knights Reality, where Aiden has been sent to that Reality to ensure the Omnidroid Army doesn't change the past or the future. The game takes place 1 month after the events of Infinity War, and the design for Ultron has changed, and he is seen as a wrecked, battered and nearly amputated robot with an Iron Man paint job. The game is similar to the upcoming Terminator: Genisys, just as Infinity War was inspired by Terminator: Salvation. It follows certain aspects of Genisys, showing Aiden going into the Rise Of The Knights Reality under Mitchell's orders to make sure the Omnidroids don't capture that reality. Infinity War II is exclusive to XBOX ONE, XBOX 360 and Playstation 4. It still has the parkour mechanics from the first game, and it has also been improved a little bit. The game is the final installment in the Ultron Series, and will depict the final battle between the Sentinel Task Force and Omnidroid Army across two different Realities! A shattered future, and an altered past! Cast Nicholas Bode as Jackson 'Jacks' Pearce and 2014 versions Melissa Hutchinson as Clementine War and ROTK Noam Jenkins as Aiden Pearce Raymond Ochoa as Dashiell 'Dash' Parr ROTK Dave Fennoy as Lee Everett ROTK Arnold Schwarzenegger as Ultron Infiltrator 2.0 Plot The game starts in Metroville 2016, where Omnidroid Drones fly over the hills, and it shows Jacks, Clementine and The Incredibles underground, consulting the rest of the Sentinel Task Force about their plan to assault the final Omnidroid Base. However, Jacks uncovers intel from a downed Omnidroid Drone that the Omnidroid Army is attempting Reality Terrain, which allows Omnidroids to be sent back in time before the The War of The Multiverse, and kill Jacks' younger counterpart This is what I meant by 'inspired by Terminator', which would allow Ultron to win the war. Mitchell, realizing there is only one solution: send a professional to protect Jacks in the past, and the only one who can do this is Aiden, as he protected Jacks in the events of Watch Dogs. Aiden is then asked, and he says "Anything to protect Jacks and end this war!" as Mitchell acknowledges his courage and prepares the stolen Reality Terrain Transporter and gets Aiden ready, as Jacks hugs his uncle and watches the RTT powers up and blasts Aiden 2 years into the past and into a different reality, and Aiden lands in Metroville 2014. Aiden lands in an alleyway and sees that the Omnidroids haven't arrived... Yet! He sees a Police car pull up and he runs into a nearby store the cop would recognize him as 'The Vigilante', and the man in the police car is revealed to NOT be a cop, and Aiden gets a quick glimpse at him, and the man and motion-captured by Arnold Schwarzenegger pulls out a pistol and aims it at Aiden, but a truck bursts through the front of the store and hits the man, who is sent flying forward, and the truck's door opens to reveal Lee and Clementine, and Clementine says "Come with us if you wanna live!!" as Aiden starts running towards the truck, but the man who was hit by the truck attempts to stab him from behind, but Clementine shoots him in the face 5 times, stunning him. Aiden then gets in the truck and Lee drives away, with the man, now revealed to be the Ultron Infiltrator from the last game, gets up and scans the truck as it drives away, with Aiden in it. A while later, Aiden asks Lee and Clementine "Okay, what the HELL IS GOING ON?! This is all wrong, I was sent here to save Jacks' past counterpart-" and Clementine interrupts, saying "From the Ultron Drone that was sent to kill him, we know! But the three of us already took care of him." and Aiden replies with "THREE of you?! I thought it was just you and Lee!" and Lee says "Uh... Yeah, about that..." as the game switches to 3 months earlier Of The Knights Reality time. The game has a flashback to 3 months earlier, showing another Ultron Drone and motion-captured by Robert Patrick, Terminator 2 shows up in a police uniform at the Metroville Observatory in the hills overlooking the now rebuilt city city was destroyed in ROTK, and the past portion of the game takes place in an alternate [[Incredibles 5: Attinger's Revenge], for continuity reasons]. After murdering an officer and stealing his uniform, the Ultron Drone is called UD-1000, inspired by T-1000 sees a person approach him, and the game switches to the first person Point Of View of the UD-1000, who displays the personal info on the figure approaching him. No name is given for the person, but the age is displayed as: APPROX. 11 YEARS OLD. The figure takes is wearing a red hoodie, and the hood is up. Before the child could be identified, he pulls off his hood, and is revealed to be Dash. Dash says to the UD-1000 "I've been waiting for you!" as the UD-1000 pulls out his blades from his Liquid Metal hands. However, Dash pulls out a Sawed-Off Double Barreled Shotgun and aims it at the UD-1000's head, firing twice. The shots hit the UD-1000 in the chest and head, blowing his head in half, but it regenerates due to it's liquid metal capabilities. Dash then runs to the right as the UD-100 shoots spears at him, dodging it and firing at the UD-1000 at the same time, which weakens it. Dash then runs across the roof with the UD-1000 chases him, firing a grenade launcher at him. However, Dash jumps on to fast traffic on the highway, with the grenades from the UD-1000's grenade launcher hitting cars and destroying the highway. Dash and the UD-1000 then fight on top of a truck, and Dash is almost knocked off the trailer, but grabs on to the truck's driving mirror and pulls out a grenade launcher, shooting a grenade at the trailer's side, blowing it up, with the explosion blowing the UD-100 in half and causing the truck to get launched off the side of the bridge and plummeting into the water. Dash then swims up to the surface, and gasps for breath, and he passes out from barely breathing. However, the UD-1000, now with only the top half of it's body, grabs Dash by the head and tries to crush his head, but Dash grabs his Shotgun and shoots the UD-1000 in the chin, which blasts it's head clean off. The UD-1000 then falls to the side and dies, with Dash heading back to tell Clementine and Lee of the current threat. The game switches to the present day after Lee and Clementine finish explaining how they know about the threat, and how they also know that the Omnidroids will strike in 5 days. Aiden, after hearing the date of the attack, says "Oh, shit! Great, so we only have 5 days to stop a massive army of robots that aren't even supposed to exist in this reality!" and Clementine sarcastically replies "Yep, that's about it." and they park outside a base in the abandoned Metroville Observatory, which was destroyed during Incredibles: ROTK. They find Dash waiting for them, and he says "Took you long enough!" as Clementine says "Yeah, but it's kinda hard to take down freakin' Ultron!" as Dash says "Did you SEE the fight that the UD-1000 put up 3 months ago?" as Lee says "Guys, we don't have-" but before he can finish the sentence, Ultron with his skin job jumps through a glass window, and all four protagonists fire at him. Ultron is then hit a few times, but fires at the protagonists, who dodge his attack and get into a jeep. However, Ultron chases them in a Police car, and Dash and Clementine are in the back of the Jeep, firing at the Police car's engine to blow it up and destroy Ultron. However, Ultron turns into Liquid Metal (Ultron has a coat of Liquid Metal armor that can turn him into said element) and forms his body on the hood of the car, before jumping towards the back of the truck and attempting to stab Dash with a Adamantium Blade, but Clementine fires a Kasket Grenade Launcher at Ultron while the robot is in mid-air. The grenade hits Ultron in the chest and sends him flying, with his Liquid Metal armor shattered and his Adamantium Armor destroyed. Ultron then crashes into the Police car, before causing it to explode. Dash, Clementine, Lee and Aiden then head for the Sentinel Task Force Base and plan to go to San Francisco to draw first blood against the battle-ready Omnidroids. The game then switches to 2 days later, where Dash, Clementine, Lee, Aiden and Jacks (who was hiding from Ultron in the Sentinel Base) attempt to assassinate Tony Stark, who created Ultron in the first place. They find out that Stark is visiting San Francisco to oversee the creation of the first Human-controlled Omnidroid, which was salvaged from Syndrome's original Omnidroid V.10, which was destroyed by The Incredibles. They go into a Gunship Helicopter armed with missiles and minguns, with a huge crate of weapons in the middle. They set up a Sniping position on the roof opposite the Cyberdyne Systems Building (Cyberdyne Systems created the Terminators and Skynet in the Terminator Films). Aiden takes up the sniper while Dash, Jacks, Clementine and Lee infiltrate the Cyberdyne Building where Stark is giving a presentation about his plans to make the Iron Guardians, a defence intelligence that will protect Earth. However, Stark reveals that the Iron Guardians are made up of Omnidroid Microchips. After this, Aiden fires at Stark, hitting him in the shoulder and blowing him back, and Dash, Clementine, Lee and Jacks then flashbang the whole room, charging in and shooting the Cyberdyne Security Guards. The Heroes then get to Stark and Jacks punches him, saying "Where is the goddamn Reality Terrain?!" and Stark responds "I don't know! Ultron... He's here, isn't he?" and Jacks responds by shoving him into a wall and yelling "You are going to be responsible for 2 billion deaths, Stark!!" and Stark says "I'm sick of watching... People pay for our mistakes!" and Clementine says to Stark "Your mistakes, not ours. We'll make sure this is the last mistake you make in your life!" and she aims a pistol at Stark's head. However, Stark just laughs as he pulls out a C4 Detonator, and Jacks yells "Bombs! Get down!!" and the whole place explodes, bringing down the Cyberdyne Building, letting hundreds of Omnidroids loose from the burning building. Jacks then gets out of the rubble as a massive Reality Terrain Portal then erupts from the sky and sends a shockwave out all over the city. Jacks, Clementine, Dash, Lee and Aiden then watch in horror as hundreds of Omnidroid Ships come out of the sky and begin launching missiles at the city, resulting in skyscrapers falling and hundreds of civilians being killed by either missiles, lasers or the skyscrapers flattening them and causing massive explosions and craters in the streets, turning the city of Metroville into a ground zero area. The US Military arrives and has a huge battle with Omnidroid forces, but they are defeated in minutes. With the Military crippled, hundreds dead and Omnidroid running rampant, Aiden attempts to do the unthinkable... Collide the of Knights Reality and Infinity War Reality! Dash, Jacks, Clementine, Aiden and Lee then head to the Metroville Observatory and attempt to find a ancient device known as the Reality Collider in the Underground Catacombs of the city, which will fire at the Omnidroid Portal and destroy the fleet, while also bringing in the Heroes from the Infinity War Reality. They head to the Observatory and find an underground entrance, with several Glyphs painted into the walls, and a massive orb in the middle of the room. Jacks then walks up to the Orb and says "This is the Orb of Reality. It can collide worlds and it can help us defeat Ultron and his army, but we'll only win with the help of our future counterparts." and everyone agrees that they should us the Orb of Reality. The Heroes then get towards the city and kill several Omnidroid Troops and get to the middle of the city, where they get on top of a building which is about to topple due to it's unstable structure from the battle. The Heroes then power the Orb and start to aim it at the Portal, and Jacks concentrates all his power into the energy of the Orb, while Dash, Clementine, Aiden and Lee hold several Omnidroids off. After a few minutes, the Orb powers up and blasts Jacks and all the others back, before firing at the Portal and resetting it's function, and it starts to bring Heroes from the Infinity War Reality into the Knights Reality. In the Sentinel Task Force Base of the Infinity War Reality, the Heroes see the Portal, and the 13 year old Jacks yells "ATTACK!!!" as he and thousands of other Heroes charge through the Portal on foot, in Helicopters and Jets with hundreds of massive ships going through with them. The Omnidroids are then destroyed by several missiles as the huge battle begins, with the US Military, Sentinel Task Force and Omnidroid Army going at each other in the most destructive battle in history! With the city getting destroyed, all the main Heroes: Dash, Clementine, Aiden, Lee and Jacks (both versions from 2016 and 2014) start charging through a huge army Omnidroid in a series of bullets, explosions and falling skyscrapers. After pushing through and crushing the Omnidroid Forces, the 13 year old Jacks and his younger counterpart start to fight Ultron, who fights them back relentlessly as explosions and bullets fly all around them while the US Military and Sentinel Task Force fight off Omnidroid Ships that are coming in to assist Ultron. However, Dash (despite managing to shoot many of the ships down), is shot at by missiles and runs to cover, yelling "We can't hold them! The ships have us pinned!!" and he gets hit by an explosion and gets sent flying, hitting the ground hard and being grievously injured. Aiden is then heard saying "We got about 60 men down! We need more reinforcements!!" as he is shot in the shoulder by an EPM3 Plasma blast and he staggers around, shooting at one of the Omnidroid Gunships with his grenade launcher. However, another Portal then opens behind the Hero Forces and several Heroes from the Original Incredibles Reality (which the War Of Heroes games are set in) jump out and launch missiles at the Omnidroid Gunships, causing them to crash into buildings and streets, and the Original Incredibles (the Incredibles from 10 years after the Incredibles Movie) start charging in to help the Heroes of the Knights Reality and Infinity War Reality. With his whole army almost completely wiped out, Ultron keeps fighting Jacks and his younger counterpart, and the younger Jacks yells "ROCKET!!" as he is shot by Ultron's Laser Beam, sending him flying. However, Ultron is then hit by a Stinger Missile, which was launched by Ghost, who yells "DIE!!" and Ultron goes flying in a huge explosion, with his Vibranium Armor and chest plate shattered as he falls to the ground. Ultron then gets up and desperately tries to retreat, with Stinger Missiles hitting his back, right arm and left leg, ripping the Vibranium metal from Ultron's body. The 13 year old Jacks then runs after Ultron as the younger Jacks gets up after being hit by Ultron's Laser, and he looks around at the destruction as the Omnidroid Army is ripped to pieces, with a huge ship (Ultron's Flagship) in the middle of the city, with building debris scattered all over it and a crater underneath. The Heroes then gun down the remaining Omnidroids, which are either retreating or crawling away on the ground, damaged by the battle. Dash, Aiden, Lee, Clementine and Jack-Jack then start to run towards the bridge where Ultron and the Infinity War Jacks are fighting. After getting to the bridge, they see Jacks holding Ultron by the throat and at his mercy. Jacks then tosses Ultron to the ground, before picking a Scattershot Rifle up, before looking at the cartridge: there is one bullet left. Jacks (and in effect, the player) is then given a choice. Kill Ultron or spare his life! The next part of the plot is determined by the player 'Ending 1: Kill Ultron' Jacks then pumps the Scattershot and powers up the shot, before aiming it at Ultron. Ultron then says "No... Please..." but Jacks fires the Scattershot, hitting Ultron and blowing half his head off. Jacks then looks at the other Heroes, before looking at Ultron's corpse and throwing the Scattershot to the ground and the Heroes stand in victory. 'Ending 2: Spare Ultron' Jacks holsters the Scattershot and tells the team to arrest Ultron. The MAVERICK Heroes then put Ultron into a Shield Cell, before wheeling him into an armored truck, taking him to a maximum-security prison. This is where the player's actions do not have an impact on the game's ending, and it is the same regardless of the choice! The Heroes then walk out of the city as the US Military comes in and seals off the city to pick up the rest of the Omnidroid Army and Fleet, which is in ruins and sprawled all over the city's ruins. The game then shows a conversation between Dash and Aiden, with Aiden saying "Ultron's assets have been frozen across the Multiverse. We've saved it, and The War of The Multiverse is over. The other Realities have agreed to help us found a new Reality. The Hero Republic Reality." and Dash asks "And Ultron?" and the next line from Aiden depends on the player's choice: "Ultron's body will be thrown into Deep Space." or "Ultron will stand trial". The game then switches to 6 months later, where a Futuristic, utopian city known as New Chicago is seen (the city looks similar to Coruscant in the Star Wars films, with massive futuristic buildings and flying ships, or cars, going above the city). The 13 year old Jacks then asks Dash "So... This city is made of Omnidroid Metal?" and Dash says "Yeah, it's made of Vibranium. The equipment the Hero Republic has are all Blaster Rifles, Heavy Laser Weapons and other futuristic weapons." and Jacks says "How many members does the Hero Republic have now?" and Dash says "3 billion people." (the reason for 3 billion people is because all 3 Realities, which have 7 billion people on their respective Earths, have millions joining this Reality's Hero Republic). Jacks and Dash then start walking towards a Republic Transport ship, which has several Republic Troops on it. Dash, after getting on, says "Jacks, keep this in mind. If something does happen, and this Republic is at risk... I'll be coming for you!" and Jacks responds "You'll have to get in line, Dash." as the Gunship takes off and heads to the Hero Republic Tower, a huge tower in the middle of the city. The game then ends and the credits roll, ending the Infinity War: Ultron Series and going into the Republic Era Series, Infinity War III: The New Era. Sequel Main article: Infinity War III: The New Era Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:PlayStation 4 games